Semana Strider
by Little'Astronomy
Summary: John Cordialmente invitado a la casa de Dave Strider por todo una semana debido a las vacaciones, Dave recién esta descubriendo si es Homosexual o no mientras John con su inocencia no tiene ni idea cual de los 2 sexos le gusta mas, Dave miro exasperado como la crema del helado se había quedado pegada alrededor de la boca de John - Esta sera una semana de mierda...
1. Strider

_¡Saludos! De primera el fic de kagome e inuyasha [Yaoi] no se ya no me emociona continuarlo y quizás lo deje varado hasta que tenga una buena inspiración._

_Respecto a este fic, no sé que me dio por hacerlo no adore la pareja de PepsiCola pero si me encanta la idea de que sea un amor [BoboxCool] porque aceptémoslo, John tiene ese algo especial que Strider menor no tiene._

_Bueno los personajes son propiedad del creador de Homestuck que está basado básicamente por fans y bla bla bla._

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

_Mi alma se alimenta de sus comentarios…_

_**Llegaron las visitas. Parte 1.**_

\- Maldita sea… - El Albino de los anteojos se miraba nuevamente al espejo tratando de bajar ese mechón rebelde que se le había escapado por dormir con el pelo mojado la noche anterior, no es que se hubiera aseado porque Egbert le hubiera dicho de pasar la semana con él, mas importante es que estaría Jade y Rose la mitad de ese día ya que era su cumpleaños - ¡Maldición! – Dirk, más conocido como Bro para Dave le miraba con una sonrisa disimulada para dar paso a preguntar. Hace mucho que Dave ya se había acostumbrado a tratarlo más como un amigo que con el respeto que le tenía a su hermano mayor.

¿Problemas con el pelo? – Dirk se acerco de brazos cruzados mientras miraba el reflejo de su pequeño hermano.

\- No jodas Bro no es el momento. – Dave estaba irritado, hace más de una hora que estaba en eso y sus amigos llegarían pronto.

Vale Vale, te he advertido que no uses un lenguaje tan afilado aquí en casa encima te ofrecí ayuda con eso de tu pelo y me estas rechazando.

\- Bro, hablo enserio no me vengas a joder ahora.

El Strider mayor se acerco y tomo un poco del aerosol que él se echaba en el cabello para que quedara tal como le gustaba a él. Tomo a Dave del brazo – Cierra los ojos – Musito suavemente con aire paternal mientras echaba el pequeño aerosol encima del cabello de su hermano menor y una sonrisa se asomaba a los labios

Joder me siento como una madre arreglando el pelo de su jodido hijo. – El mayor reía junto con sus palabras.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente Bro. – Dave intentaba alejar esa cosa del alcance de su cara, le había entrado un poco a los ojos pasando por arriba de sus lentes.

Solo me falta un poco no te pongas de Joda Dave, yo te peinaba y arreglaba cuando pequeño. – Dirk ya reía fuertemente con la actitud gruñona de su hermano al igual que intentaba luchar contra esas manos que lo alejaban del cuerpo del menor impidiendo que cumpliera su labor.

\- Si pero ahora soy un adulto, aleja tus manos de mi. – Dave aplicaba más fuerza a sus brazos y una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible a la vista humana se asomaba divertida atreves de sus labios.

Pero mira si te ves adorable, debería ir por la cámara y sacarnos una foto junto a Cal. – Dirk hace mucho que había cambiado mucho a como era el con antes, después que tuvo esos repentinos sueños con DaveSprite se había acostumbrado a darle un abrazo cada noche, Dave lo sabía. Su hermano creía que el dormía, Pero no era a si Dave esperaba el momento del abrazo para luego visitar los brazos de Morfeo.

\- No metas tu jodida marioneta en esto coño – Aludió ya un poco enojado, Dirk sabía que eso no le gustaba a Dave pero a él sí.

No es una marioneta es un rob-… - Dirk saco su celular viendo la pequeña pantalla que se iluminaba gracias a los Led – Tengo…Tengo tu sabes… - Miro sin expresión al Strider menor mientras él le devolvía la mirada con el mismo semblante.

Ve, luego no quiero escucharte suspirando por el oso en la caverna – Dirk entendió el mensaje irónico de su hermano, a si que simplemente se aparto a su cuarto encerrándose respondiendo la llamaba y una voz masculina salió del pequeño parlante dando claramente que era *Jake*

Sonó su propio PDA

**\- EctoBiologist [EB] ha empezado a molestar a TurntechGodhead [TG] a las 10:45 AM -**

**EB: Hey Dave :B**

**TG: Hey Dude, Sorry Egberto pero las cosas se retrasaron ya sabes cosas de gente cool que tu no entenderías.**

**EB: …**

**EB: ya veo eso me recuerda a una de las escenas donde el protagonista como Nicolas Cage está llegando tarde a escena ¿no te parece similar Dave?**

**TG: Se nota que no ves sus películas con anteojos **

**TG: oh vamos Egbert ambos sabemos que yo soy mucho más guapo y genial que Nicolas Cage.**

**EB: ¡Claro que no! , Nicolas Cage es asombroso e inigualable y sobretodo muy guapo.**

**EB: Pero bueno, tú también eres guapo Dave.**

**EB: Pero como sea Dave :B me desconecto acaba de llegar Jade y le gusta mucho mi atención te estaremos esperando aquí en el centro de Texas obvio yo con mis maletas ya que llegue para quedarme las chicas solo vienen por el día. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAVE! **

**EB: Trata de olvidarme mientras vienes de camino 3**

**\- EctoBiologist [EB] Dejo de molestar a TurntechGodhead [TG] a las 10:50 AM –**

Dave aun con el rostro serio en su mente se formo una sonrisa, John era extremadamente bobo que incluso con sus tonterías para degradarlo siempre encontraba la forma de arreglar todo de una manera casi mágica – Eres excremento de perro John.

Salió de su hogar casi corriendo, con una chamarra roja sus audífonos, sus lentes, zapatillas negras, pantalones apretados y una camisa roja estaba listo para impresionar a las nenas – al centro de la ciudad por favor, frente del bulevar donde se bajan los extranjeros – Entrego su dinero mientras veía de reojo que cierto Pelinegro de ojos verdes lo saludaba gritando un claro

\- ¡Cuida de Jade mientras! - Jake grito a todo pulmón antes de de meterse a la casa de los Strider.

\- ¡Intenta no hacer que te chille tanto la rana English! – Jake se sonrojo un poco mirando de Reojo a Dirk quien lo veía con esa frialdad característica de los strider, lo hizo pasar con una voz ronca y baja.

El Auto partió, Dave miraba tranquilamente el paisaje que no conocía y al mismo tiempo conocía mucho, había ido muchas veces con su hermano al centro pero jamás había salido solo de casa. Es más puede que sea muy popular en su escuela pero para ser sinceros Dave no era de esas personas que salía de casa a menudo a no ser que fuera para comprar pan o algo sumamente importante en la tienda como su querido Zumo de manzana.

Ahg…- Dave respiro profundo, No era como que si le importara que fuera a pensar sus amigos de su ropa o actitud en persona, lo que más le preocupaba era lo que pensaría el pelinegro del, Con él se había conectado mucho más que con Lalonde o Harley conversaban de sus gustos o intereses más de lo que hablaba con su Bro a veces incluso a veces se había planteado si verdaderamente le interesaba la amistad de John o como este le hacía sentir cada vez que hablaban ya que era tan mágico para el realmente hablar con este cuatro-ojos dientón.

¿Mal de amores joven? – Escucho comentar al taxista, sonrió bobamente ante esa palabra ¿realmente era amor lo que se podría decir que sentía?, lo más probable era que sí. Ya que solo por la satisfacción de John él se había visto una montonera de películas de mal gusto y sin sentido.

¿Qué hace usted si se enamora de un ser idiota y descerebrado? – Pregunto con aludió al conductor que este lanzo una carcajada bastante fuerte por el vocabulario tan afilado del joven reiterando una y otra vez que su esposa era mucho peor que eso.

¡JAJAJAJAJ!, Joven Joven Mi querida esposa es como un calamar un dinosaurio y una mezcla de una ninfa hermosa, No se aprecie tanto la vida ahora con estúpidos mal de amores ya lo superara no creo que haya encontrado a esa mujer con la que quiera compartir toda su vida. – El conductor carraspeo su garganta al igual que una sonrisa bastante sincera se formaba en sus labios mirando como el albino se quedaba pensativo y le repetía por segunda vez que le quedaba poco para llegar a la estación – Joven, estamos pronto para llegar a la estación.

¿Ah?, ¡Oh si! Gracias me bajare aquí lo demás seguiré caminando – Dave puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta del auto regalándole una mirada fría.

El auto se detuvo y Dave se bajo sintiendo como el frio aire le golpeaba la cara y su nariz se entumecía dé repente, Hizo caso omiso al frio que sentía para caminar lentamente por la vereda a la estación que estaba a un par de metros frente a él.

En la estación.

John suspiro, tenia frio y que Jade ya no lo abrazara a él si no a Rose no ayudaba en nada, miro nuevamente su PDA y vio que él su amigo estaba desconectado – Que frioooooooo~ - Dijo para sí mismo al mismo momento que captaba la atención de Rose y Jade que conversaban de muchas cosas entre si, como si no se hubieran visto nunca y eso que ella si se visitaban muy a menudo.

¡Awwwwwwwww! Ven aquí John la pequeña minina Jade Harley te va a calentar~ - La chica le regalo una sonrisa ridícula al igual que John y Rose reían fuertemente por el comentario de la pequeña niña que tenían a sus al medios, si estaba al medio porque Jade en esos momentos era como una pequeña estufa de calor y que transmitía amor a kilómetros de distancia - ¡Y ustedes de que se ríen!

Perdón Perdón Jade pero es que lo dijiste con tanto entusiasmo que fue inevitable no reírse – Lalonde volvió a su mueca sin expresión a unos par de segundos de no reírse, Rose hace un tiempo había empezado a cambiar sus gustos góticos por demás gustos como la electrónica y ropa un poco de moda pasando del morado a colores vivos como el amarillo y blanco algo que nadie pensaría que pasaría nunca, porque Vamos todos tomaban a Rose…como un poco rara hasta llegaron a pensar que ella podía ser Lesbiana pero todo cambio cuando se le declaro a John y este humildemente la rechazo.

Flash back-

**TentacleTherapist [TT] ha empezado a molestar a EctoBiologist [EB] a las 11:55 PM.**

**TT: John, tengo algo que decirte y por consejo de Kanaya y Jade.**

**EB: ¡Oh Hola Rose! :B Puedes decirme, soy todo oídos.**

**EB: oh todos ojos…**

**EB: …**

**TT: es una gramática bastante compatible lo de tus ojos que podría derivarse de tu car-…al tema John, me gustas ¿quieres ser mi novio?**

**John quedo estático en su mundo, al igual que Rose esperaba impacientemente una respuesta.**

**EctoBiologist [EB] ha empezado a molestar a ****TurntechGodhead [TG]**

**EB: ¡DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE DAVE!**

**TG: Que ocurre dientón.**

**EB: ¡Se me declaro Rose! **

**TG: …**

**EB: ¡¿Y?! ¡QUE LE DIGO! No quiero lastimar a una de mis amigas…**

**TG: Dile que no.**

**EB: Pero si al menos intento que me guste Rose…**

**TG: Que no John, Dile que no.**

**EB: está bien…**

**Con TentacleTerapist**

**EB: Yo Rose, perdón pero tú no me gustas.**

**TT: Ya veo, está bien John.**

**EB: ¿No te sientes mal? :B**

**TT: No veo el porqué sentirme mal, Tengo a Kanaya que me hace reír.**

**EB: ¡Oh qué bien! :B Me alegra mucho que tengas una buena amiga Rose.**

**TT: Gracias por escucharme John.**

**TentacleTerapist [TT] ha dejado de molestar a EctoBiologist [EB] a las 12:03 PM.**

Fin Flash Back.

Nada había ocurrido de incomodo después de eso, ya que ellos seguían hablando y Rose seguía analizando cada parte de John, Jade y Dave al mismo tiempo que se sentía un poco atraída por Kanaya pero después de lo pasado con John no quería arriesgarse de nuevo y con Kanaya no comentaba nada de nada.

Pff… ¿a qué hora ira a llegar Dave? – John se acomodo nuevamente en su asiento ya que su espalda tanto como la punta de su trasero dolía de una manera impresionante, habían estado esperando al Rubio más de 2 horas sentados, en el frío y encima hambrientos, Jade había propuesto ir a comer a uno de esos restaurantes pero al ver que a lo mejor Dave podía llegar en esos instantes la idea no fue más que un rechazo por parte de Rose y de John.

¡TENGO HAMBRE! – Ambos chicos escucharon como Harley lanzaba ese grito por encima vez, al mismo tiempo que proponía ir al restaurant de al frente que cada vez que veían a una pareja o una familia acomodarse en esas sillas atreves de la ventana se les hacia agua la boca como llevaban ese delicioso tocino a la boca o esos huevos o lo que sea que estuvieran comiendo, carajo estaban jodidos de hambre y querían comer ya.

Si tan solo… ¡Ire a comprar y esto será una misión suicida! – Harley se levanto de golpe de su asiento haciendo que Rose y John sintiera el frio entumecerlos un poco.

¿A dónde vas Jade? – Todos miraron en dirección a la voz masculina y se alegraron que de fuera Dave con su expresión fría de siempre y esa chamarra encima color rojo, Rose fue la primera en caminar hacia a él regalándole una sonrisa más o menos dulce, lo más que podía sonreír la chica al mismo tiempo que Jade le reclamaba una y otra vez que los había hecho esperar más de 2 horas que tenían hambre, frio y sueño por viajar tanto tiempo y encima esperarlo en la parada de autobuses , Mientras John se quedaba medio estático al ver que Strider le ofrecía la mano con esa expresión fría pero se sentía un poco nervioso al ver que Dave lo miraba tan fijamente y no de una manera de que te sintieras cómodo exactamente pensando que es un amigo.

H-Hola Dave – Tosió un poco recibiendo la mano de Dave en su propia mano y al sentir que se movía sonrió un poco tontamente para darle un abrazo el cual arranco sonrisas de las 2 chicas y una expresión de aludió en el muchacho albino, No es como si no supiera demostrar afecto. Pero que 2 hombres se abrasen en la calle y uno teniendo un aspecto más o menos femenino no ayudaba en nada - ¡Quería tanto conocerte! – Agrego John al mismo tiempo que sentía la chaqueta de Dave mas calentadora que nunca, tenia frio y se dio cuenta que el momento se sentía más o menos incomodo al ver que el Strider realmente no decía nada de nada al ver que el hizo esa acción no es como si esperara que Dave lo abrazara fuerte diciendo [¡También te extrañe mejor amigo!] Pero realmente esperaba otra acción de Dave como unas palmaditas en la espalda o lo que fuera.

Ummm, Yo también quería conocerte John – Dave lo separo un poco viéndolo al mismo tiempo que pensaba como carajos John podía ser tan tierno en la vida real, se habían conectado varias veces por cámara pero John era casi siempre el que se mostraba pero el siempre salía con esos ridículos disfraces o teniendo esos estúpidos pasteles frente a su escritorio o también veía algunas veces como su padre le jugaba bromas asustándolo con trajes de arlequines o tontos disfraces de hombre lobo, vampiros lo que fuera a el de un modo se le hacía divertido y también le hacía sentir mal, el tenia a Bro pero no era lo mismo que ver a John con su padre. Pero todo eso cambio cuando empezó a recibir los abrazos de Bro en las noches y empezó a sentir el cariño familiar invadirlo y ya no se podía quedar dormido sin el abrazo del Strider mayor, eran reconfortantes y llenos de cariño.

Ambos se separaron y John dedico una sonrisa mientras Dave le sonreía de una manera disimulada y luego se separa de él para dar un abrazo también a Harley y a Lalonde.

Todos empezaron a discutir, Dave y Jade se querían ir caminando mientras John y Rose se querían ir en un taxi petición que debía ser pagado por Dave, porque ni locos se querían ir caminando con este frio más que Rose traía una falda corta porque en su estado hacia un poco de calor y ella acostumbraba a usarlas.

-¡En auto! – gritaron al unisonó John y Rose.

¡Caminando! – le respondieron Jade y Dave.

-¡En auto!

¡Caminando!

-¡EN AUTO!

¡CAMINANDO!

Resultados.

Todos miraron fastidiados por la ventanilla de la micro-Bus que los guiaba cerca de la casa de Dave, este medio de transporte en Texas era muy asqueroso se olía tan fuerte el olor a grasa y a fritura que la única ventaja que tenían era porque 2 de los 4 amigos usaban una bufanda y ese era Jade y John que de alguna manera, se fastidiaron más o menos mucho uno contra el otro que ahora prácticamente iban jugando a una guerra de pulgares, esos 2 si que no sabían para nada como estar de enojados ni en prácticamente 1000 años aprenderían a como estar enojados.

Que fastidio…- Rose bufo al lado de Dave el cual este la ignoraba para no empezar con sus charlas de terapeuta frustrada, no era que le gustara pero por más que insistía que dejara esas charlas donde el aceptara de una vez por todas que él quería estar con John no era algo bueno en realidad. El había sido novio de Jade hace mas de 5 meses a Harley no le pareció afectarle tanto su rompimiento si no parecía feliz dejar de fingir que su amor por Dave era real incluso había acotado de manera aleatoria que tampoco había sentido amor por DaveSprite, pero no. si sintió afecto y amor por DaveSprite pero al compararse con el real era algo muy diferente la verdad. No era que Dave le desagradara si no era que cuando veía a Dave no podía evitar ver las razones por las que termino con DaveSprite que fueron exactamente las mismas por las cual se sintió aliviada de terminar con Dave, un amor a distancia simplemente no sirve y punto final o al menos no para Jade.

Lalonde capto la mirada de seriedad con la que Dave miraba fijamente a John y a Jade la verdad al empezar a analizar que había sido uno de sus pasamientos favoritos cuando pre adolecente y lo seguía siendo era algo que realmente disfrutaba y para empezar no sabía si Dave miraba por celos a Jade o a John realmente tenía una encrucijada en ese momento, sabía que a Dave le había gustado Jade unos años pero ella siempre creyó que realmente el amor que sentía por Jade era porque Harley se parecía más a John de lo que cualquiera puede pensar, a si es John era la viva copia de Jake English versión celeste mas dientón y mas bobo para sus gustos y sin sentido de la aventura.

Jade y John realmente eran como la misma persona pero una versión mujer y el otro versión hombre pero había una gran diferencia Jade tenía sentido y amaba la naturaleza, animales, payasos pero detestaba un poco las bromas solía tomarse casi todo con total humor pero la seriedad en Harley era algo fundamental al igual que las armas que tenía en su poder y en su hogar.

Dave había sentido una atracción por Harley pero en pre adolescencia en sus sueños húmedos siempre estaba presente John, de una manera unilateral siempre terminaba soñando que penetraba a John de alguna forma no era el cuerpo de Harley, Terezi o Lalonde que se presentaba en sus sueños era únicamente John y eso le calentaba de sobre manera cada vez que recordaba los sueños ya que se imaginaba tan bien sus gemidos y como seria el penetrarlo una y otra vez, últimamente se estaban volviendo más hostiles donde el "Castigaba" a un John vestido de conejo o de perro o vestido de esclavo en un callejón oscuro o donde fuera, Dave saco en conclusión que tenia tendencias sadistas - … - Se removió un poco tapando ya su erección con sus manos mientras Lalonde veía a fuera de la ventana seguramente aburrida y Dave al ver, apunto que deberían bajarse ya.

Todos se levantaron apurados para bajar de ese Micro-bus y cuando respiraron en busca de aire fresco el cual encontraron, aire bastante helado pero era mejor que nada y en unos momentos caminaron mas allá de la parada llegando a una casa no tan grande y no tan pequeña era perfecto para 2 personas solitarias como los 2 Striders que ocupaban esa residencia, Dave abrió la puerta y entro se fue sacando la chaqueta mientras corría al baño para arreglar ese "Problema" que tenia diciendo la burda excusa - Voy al baño, John lleva las cosas a mi cuarto está arriba a la izquierda del pasillo.

John hizo caso a las palabras de Dave mientas que Harley y Lalonde buscaban un sitio donde acomodarse, el cual lo encontraron pronto porque el sillón de los hermanos era bastante acogedor para 2 personas, solo 2 Personas y si alguien más estuviera en ese sillón seria incomodo, Dave salió más calmado del baño y John bajo de las escaleras y vieron a ambas chicas con una cara que delataba "Danos comida en este instante" sin dudarlo 2 veces fue a su cocina sacando varios trozos de pizza y algunos refrescos de la nevera del día anterior y se fue pasándolos a cada uno de sus amigos una porción al mismo tiempo que él se dejaba una porque sin mentir por ir a buscarlos ni él había tomado desayuno.

Dave… ¿es enserio? ¿Pizza? – Musito bastante enfadada Lalonde mientras daba un gran mordisco al trozo, si no tuviera hambre la dejaría al lado y obligaría al albino cocinarle algo decente.

Yo opino que está bien – Acoto John feliz porque por fin podía comer algo en toda la mañana por salir apurado para tomar el tren tampoco había tomado desayuno y eso que él era de un apetito bastante fuerte, le gustaba mucho comer menos los pasteles que le hacia su padre. Les repugnaban todos los días comiéndolos a la fuerza para después terminar con un pastelazo en la cara y la risa burlona de su padre lo abrumaba algunas veces le parecía bastante buena idea subirse a su mesa de la cocina y cagarse encima de esos pasteles, pero desechaba rápidamente la idea ya que le parecía bastante tonto y aparte él no quería limpiar su propia popo.

Jade simplemente y curiosa disfruto del trozo de pizza viendo el acogedor hogar de los 2 albinos, sus paredes blancas y con algunas manchas de café delataban que bastante mal pintaba Dirk de alguna forma que no tenía talento con la brocha.

Paso el día y el momento donde se tenían que ir las chicas, habían visto películas habían conversado bastante y habían sacado algunos secretos de Dave como que hacia mezclas bastante malas a sus 13 años y sus raps eran peor que los de Cal en su primera fase de prueba, pero que fue aprendiendo poco a poco con el BeatBox de su hermano para aprender a mezclar voces al igual que rimas y frases sin sentido sin usar la palabra "Aranda la llave de la Naranja".

John y Dave fueron a dejar a las chicas a la estación al igual que Kanaya llamaba a Rose para avisarle que estaba todo listo para que tuvieran su noche de chicas junto con Jade, Terezi y Vriska. Si Vriska había evolucionado bastante de su actitud altanera y molesta tanto que ahora pasar el rato con ella era más que agradable y les gustaba mucho.

Bueno, un gusto haber conocido tu hogar Dave – Jade le sonrio de manera infantil al igual que este revolvía se cabello y se despedía con un abrazo silencioso de ella y de Lalonde y al momento de partir John las siguió por la ventana dramatizando una llorosa despedida mientras que Jade y Rose lo veían bastante divertidas desde la ventanilla del tren y le hacían señas y escribían en el vidrio "Siempre te amaremos John, nunca nos olvides" John jodido de risa seguía corriendo hasta que no pudo más y se despidió de mano en alto, Regreso donde Dave que este le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y fueron rumbo a su casa y apenas a entrar.

John se cayó y Dave pensó que esta sería una larga semana con Bobo-John…

_Fin capitulo 1._

_La verdad, la idea era hacer un One-Shot Lemon pero no me vi capaz de hacerlo la verdad cada vez que iba escribiendo se me ocurrían mas y mas cosas D: y era traumarte porque me daba flojera escribir Dx y no quería hacerlo tan largo porque no es mi estilo :c así que se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic de 7 capítulos._

_Si les gusto déjenme sus comentarios y digan que quieren que pase en los días, Una cita, una salida de amigos, donde salen y se ponen ebrios lo que sea lo tomare en cuenta y lo reduciré a que sea un día normal._

_Se despide. __**NeruLinne.**_


	2. Egbert

_¡Saludos! Oigan enserio perdón por demorar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto, pero realmente hice algo muy estúpido y me quede sin el teclado de mi pc un tiempo y a parte que tenía cosas que arreglar en lol y ese tipo de cosas;-;_

_Bueno como sea, el comic pertenece a Andrew Hassuie._

_Disfruten de la lectura, a una cosa. Quiero hacer un fanfic de Eridan x Sollux del cuadrante negro Eridan/Karkat/Sollux. No trio e.e pero quería algunas ideas si gustan aportar._

_Disfruten de la lectura._

_Mi alma se alimenta de sus comentarios…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jhon rodo por enésima vez.

Carajo hace calor Daaavee – Intento ponerse en pie mirando al albino de reojo el cual con una sonrisa le demostraba lo confiado que estaba.

No justifiques Egderp – Acomodo su cabello con una mano y la otra sostenía el control del Xbox recargándose en la pila de marionetas de enorme trasero que estaban detrás del.

¡No justifico nada! Solo me ganaste por el calor – El pelinegro bufo nuevamente acotando – y No por eso tienes que burlarte de que me ganas en tus juegos de Xbox.

Eran… ¿las 3 de la tarde? Si era como esa hora, Dave pensaba que ahora no podía hacer más calor dentro de su apartamento, Su Bro había salido con Jake a dar una vuelta obviamente él debía estar muy divertido viendo como su novio transpiraba como cerdo en un tiradero mientras el disfrutaba la vista de su contorneado trasero todo mojado.

Vieentoo, Vieentoo – Se quiso dar vuelta y soltar una carcajada bastante fuerte, pero simplemente se abstuvo al escuchar que su amigo lo decía con total seriedad.

¿Qué haces Bro? – Dijo con sarcasmo, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Ocupo mis poderes de God Tier, ya sabes el poder del viento – John se sintió avergonzado de haber hecho eso y a la vez no, con tan solo decirlo sintió como una pequeña brisa entraba por esa alta ventana.

Eso es solamente en el rol hermano – Dave ahora si soltó una carcajada sonora recordando, ¿Qué cómo había conocido a John? Estaba claro que había sido por Pesterchum pero lo demás había empezado cuando se prestaron mutuamente unas fichas de sus propios personajes dándole la pequeña analítica que unos niños de 12 años podían darle ¿Cómo? ¡Claro que formando un rol, un rol con su Best Bro John su primer mejor amigo!

El Sburb no era más que una página para aquellos que querían armar una buena historia y utilizar el rol como para "jugar" en ella, Era agradable estar en esa página, realmente era muy agradable. John por su parte hizo amistades con mucha gente del mundo y tubo algunas novias a larga distancia por lo mismo, tubo amores platónicos con algunas como Roxy la madre de Dave y Rose aunque jamás supo porque ellos no Vivian juntos. Dave vivía en Texas y Rose vivía muy lejos de ese estado, se había preguntado un y mil veces si Dirk era el padre de Rose y Dave o había sido pareja de Roxy antes de que su padre Jake. Era todo un misterio con esos tíos grandes.

Su familia era igual de confusa, Jane era su madre y Jake era su padre. Pero ellos no eran pareja, Jade era su hermana al mismo tiempo que a quien llamaba papa también era su hermano, pero por motivos de cosas alternas como de que cada uno decidió quedarse con una parte de la familia Jade fue llevada lejos y Jane se quedó un tiempo con ellos, ósea el y su hermano papa pero termino por irse también. Quien diría que toda la familia se vería reunida nuevamente todo por el Rol de Sburb, Jake y Jane se habían reconciliado y ahora eran amigos aunque no por eso llegaban a ser sus padres, asi que les dio el grado honorifico de ser sus abuelos. Gran idea del de tener abuelos de 40 años a Jade no le molesto la idea y a Jane tampoco, a ella le encantaba que le dijeran Nana.

Pero como sea, no quería recordar el Sburb ahora el rol en esa página estaba del asco el aún estaba enfadado con Vriska su ex novia por cosas que ni el entendía, ya había pasado todo pero que lo traicionaran realmente lo enojaba y no importaba si era Rol o no él se enojaba y punto.

Hermano, Hermano ¡Carajo John reacciona! – Parpadeo varias veces acomodándose en el piso hasta dejar que solo su trasero quedara acomodado en el - ¿Qué, Que paso?

Bro pregunta que quieres de cenar, Pizza o Ramen – Dave pregunto al Aludido de manera rápida, Aunque con la mente lo miraba y rezaba por su vida con que John dijera que quería Pizza y no Ramen.

Ehhhh…Nunca he probado Ramen creo – Dirk sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras del pequeño-semi-nieto de su pareja.

¿Te gustaría probarlo? – Intento dedicarle una sonrisa no encantadora ya que ese chico era exactamente igual a Jake cuando era joven y realmente no quería soñar con hacer Shotacon esta noche, realmente no quería y no debía quererlo jamás.

¡Claro! – Sonrió de manera boba viendo como el Strider menor se estiraba en el piso.

¿Qué pasa Dave? – Pregunto algo aturdido aun por el sol a esa hora.

Joder John no podías escoger otra cosa que no fuera Ramen, ¿Oíste la pizza hermano? ¡¿La oíste?! – Dave estaba exasperado, realmente él quería mucho a su hermano. Lo adoraba como si fuera su padre pero joder sus cosas otakus algunas veces cansaban el adoraba tomar coca cola y comer pizza. Comerse sus Strik en las noches e incluso esas cosas que olían mal llamada doritos, daban un gusto diferente.

Pero su hermano tenía que ir al supermercado que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad y comprar zumo de manzana coreano una pila de cosas que ni les sabía el nombre realmente y tampoco quería entender e incluso recordaba una vez dentro de ese supermercado cuando era pequeño.

**Flash Back-**

_Era temprano, más o menos las 11 de la mañana el aun tenia esas gafas estilo kamina que su hermano le ponía cada vez que salían del apartamento._

_Bro, quiero algo que comen mis amigos – Dijo el pequeño Strider quien se miraba ese corazón que tenía en su pecho._

_¿Mm? Little dude ¿Qué es? –El mayor en ese entonces que tenía recién 25 años lo miraba intrigado y de manera curiosa._

_Ah, creo que se llama Lollipop – El pequeño formo una sonrisa viendo al mayor con suma atención para recibir una respuesta positiva, no era que para él fuera importante ser popular pero sus amigos de clase le había dicho que eso realmente sabía muy bien y él también quería probarlo._

_Mi pobre Little man – Dirk lo levanto en brazos procediendo a dejar el canasto al lado dejando de encorvarse para dejar ver su reluciente y gran figura enmarcada lo cual llevo a suspirar a algunas madres solteras que tenían su edad - ¿Para qué pedir una cosa americana cuando puedes probar las delicias de Japon y corea? Ya sabes la reglas dude, puedes llevar una cosa que este encima de los 5 dólares y bajo de los 10 – lo bajo dejando decepcionado a Dave quien este hiso un puchero que su hermano Dirk no percato._

**Fin del Flash back-**

Suspiro viendo el techo de su habitación mientras sentía a lo lejos que John decía "Voy al baño" saco su PDA del bolsillo mirándolo con suma atención, realmente ya no lo necesitaba mucho ya que su Best Bro estaba justo a su lado, Pero se percató de que había recibido un mensaje

**\- TentacleTeraphist [TT] ha empezado a molestar a TurntechGodhead [TG] a las 4:10 PM –**

**TT: Hey Cool Kid ¿Cómo va todo con John?**

**GT: no tengo ni idea a que te refieres Lalonde y al pareces tampoco quiero entenderlo.**

**TT: No te hagas el sofisticado conmigo Dave, ambos sabemos que es lo que escondes detrás de esos ojos color Rojo intenso.**

**GT: Habla claro Rose ¿Acaso te pone celosa que duerma esta noche con tu John?**

**TT: Me pondría celosa sin duda si realmente no me satisficiera que esta noche realmente vas a dormir muy incómodo David y probablemente con una erección, como sea suerte con eso.**

**GT: Deja de llamarme David y no no tendré ninguna erección Lalonde, mi pene y yo sabemos que John es un chico y a nosotros nos gustan las nenas. O almeno eso creemos**

**TT: Eso es bastante confuso Dave, quisiera analizar un poco más en profundidad cómo te sientes con eso ¿Mal? ¿Agobiado? ¿Acaso no recuerdas los sueños que me contabas donde tú y John era los protagonistas?**

**GT: Ya dejemos esta charla estúpida, realmente no me quiero poner a pensar esas cosas. No teniendo a John cerca.**

**TT: Ósea que admites que John te pone nervioso cerca si piensas en eso.**

Quedo entre la espada y la pared, Rose realmente sabia como apretar hasta que ella misma sacaba la verdad y la sacaba de manera sucia, ruin y poco estable. Era digno de todo terapeuta y detective sacar las cosas de ese modo

**GT: Muy bien Lalonde, ganas esta ronda solamente porque estoy a punto de cenar.**

**TT: ¿cenar? A las 4 de la tarde, Enserio. No me digas que Dirk se puso con eso de las modas niponas otra vez.**

**GT: Acertaste.**

**TT: Oh Dios mio, pobre de John tendrá que aguantar eso toda la semana.**

**GT: Seh, tal como Kanaya tendrá aguantar a su suegra en poco.**

¿Con quién hablas Rose? ¿Con Dave y John? ¿La están pasando bien? – Harley se acercó por detrás de ella dándole una sorpresa no muy grata a lo cual ella cerró su laptop en tiempo record viéndole seriamente.

Claro que eran ellos, la están pasando de maravilla Dave dice que se están divirtiendo mucho – Rose ahogo una risa dentro de ella imaginándose a un Dave sonrojado mirando como John se cubría de sudor y se quitaba la polera lentamente.

Pues nosotros deberíamos divertirnos también ¿Qué desean hacer primero chicas? – Kanaya que en ese entonces se había quedado todo este mes con Rose por motivo de que sus padres se fueron a un lago romántico.

Nos parece una gran idea – Dijeron Vriska y Terezi al unísono, Realmente sus avatares eran un asco dentro de Sburb, Molestas y Sarcásticas entre ellas mientras que en la vida real eran muy buenas amigas.

…

Dave trago duro viendo que Rose se había desconectado de repente, no le asusto en absoluto ya que debía haber llegado a su estado ya. Ya había pasado un día desde que ella con Jade se fueron y la noche anterior realmente no había sido nada grata para él.

**Flash Back-**

_Se despertó, con una erección y ya no tenía como remediarla se intentó cambiar de posición pero se vio interrumpido por un peso muerto encima del – Ay no puede ser…_

_John estaba encima de el con sus manos estiradas sin preocupaciones boca abajo y encima con una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del, si se movía tenía 2 tipos de riesgos._

_Si se movía despertaría a un roncante John y que de por cierto roncaba como León._

_Si se movía ligeramente el muslo de su Best Bro apretaría su erección y a él le gustaría ese toca y no tenía la mínima intención de correrse con John encima porque su muslo tocaba su entrepierna._

_Fue bastante difícil mover a su amigo de encima del y no se despertó en toda la noche y se durmió tarde._

**Fin del Flash back-**

La cena nipona ocurrió bastante tranquila nada fuera de lo normal de que Dirk dijera unas cuantas cosas vergonzosas que el pasaba en el jardín de niños o cuando el pequeño Strider intentaba imitarlo en lo que hacía.

En conclusión el Ramen no estuvo tan mal.

Dave se acomodó ese pijama que él consideraba cómodo mientras John se había jodido de calor según él la noche anterior.

Hey Dave ¿te molesta si duermo solo con ropa interior? – El chico dientón le dio una mirada desconfiada y algo sonrojada.

P-Porque debería de molestarme Bro somos hombres ¿no? – Ambos se sintieron incomodos con ese comentario, John no lo volvió a mirar de nuevo mientras se sacaba esos pantalones de pijama que era de polar.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de manera normal y tranquila por decir tarde porque se pusieron pijamas a las 7 y mandaron su última ronda de Xbox la cual Dave obviamente gano.

Pero Dude si es muy fácil, solo debes congeniar algunas palabras para que te quede un rap sencillo mientras yo te tiro un ritmo – Dave puso sus manos en su busca mientras movía su cuerpo de manera tosca creando un "Oh que genial ritmo de Rap de seguro debe ser Dave Strider el que hace ese genial ritmo" John se le quedo mirando sin poder hacer nada, estaba nervioso sabía que hacer rap era fácil cuando era por pesterchum pero ahora era un poco más difícil teniendo a Dave a su lado pero reacciono.

_Hey Hey, yo soy John y aquí estoy con mi Best Bro._

_No quiero decir que su casa es linda._

_Pero eso no les importa a las nenas lindas._

_El hace rap y me acaba de enseñar._

_Él es Dave y es tan genial como un puñal._

Dave lo miro de forma satisfactoria dando a entender que ese rap había sido suficiente para él, se acercó a John acariciando su cabello mirando la hora y para él era tarde pero para John era temprano ¿Quién jodidas se acostaba a las 10 de la noche? John Egbert era la respuesta.

Y se acostaron y John durmió como un tronco pronto lo siguió Dave

_Nhhg~ Dave, Por favor más profundo – Estaba sobre excitado sobre Egbert, el sostenía sus caderas con una mano mientras que con la otra afirmaba el Dildo que compartía la pequeña cavidad del chico bajo suyo con su miembro – D-Davee ah, Por favor ve más ra-pi-do~._

Se despertó de golpe – Maldición un sueño… - Se intentó acomoda dando la sorpresa que John nuevamente estaba encima del pero ahora con un pequeño detalle John no tenía pantalones, había olvidado por completo que John se los había quitado porque sentía calor en la noche.

Con un Carajo… -Musito por lo bajo viendo su gran erección desbordaba fuera de sus propia ropa interior – Joder… - Quería acomodarla pero no podía realmente, John tenía sus caderas sobre las suyas y si se movía realmente iba a ser un problema – No tengo otra opción – Miro con atención su erección extrañado porque empezaba a sentir algo duro encima de la propia, vio impresionado como John se acomodaba al punto de dejar los 2 miembros chocando mientras el dio un gemido por lo bajo.

Un gemido.

_No_

Sentir la presión de John encima de él.

_No_

Hace poco se había dado cuenta que tenía tendencias sadistas

_No_

Oh no a John también se le paro.

_Carajo. No_

Sostuvo las caderas de John sabiendo que este no despertaría si movía lento y pausado y no se pasaba del límite, empezó con una pequeña fricción entre los 2 Rosando casi probando el contacto entre su miembro descubierto y la ropa interior del chico dormido encima de él, apretó un poco más alzando sus caderas buscando encontrar más contacto de su miembro con la ropa interior.

Ahhh…- Dio un letargo suspiro atontado sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir el placer abordándole encima de su cuerpo y sobretodo en esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo que era la que más estaba disfrutado en ese momento y paso algo que realmente ni en sus sueños esperaba.

Ahh~ - Escucho como un gemido salía de John encima del al mismo tiempo que el mismo acrecentaba la fricción entre sus caderas moviendo de manera torpe y tonta.

J-John…- Subió mas sus caderas cerrando sus ojos con un poco de fuerza dándose cuenta que el peso muerto aún seguía encima del pero que se seguía moviendo de manera tonta de encima de sus caderas entregándole un placer indescriptible.

Más rápido

No

Quería sentirlo mas

No

La curiosidad de bajarle la ropa interior a John lo a bordo de manera insuperable, tenía la mente nublada nunca antes se había excitado tanto de adolecente ni tampoco había sentido el placer de manera ajena realmente.

Se corrió, dejando ver la mancha transparente entre su miembro y la ropa de interior de John – Maldicion…Carajo…Mierda…Fuck – Lo movió de manera un poco brusca mientras se asustó al ver que John se movía pero que seguía durmiendo.

Fue a limpiarse al baño.

Se levantó de unos ánimos excelentes pero noto algo diferente en su ropa interior pero no le dio importancia , Miro la hora en su PDA que indicaba que eran las 9 AM y vio a su amigo el cual seguía durmiendo como una foca con la boca abierto dejando entrar grandes bocanadas de aire.

Se levantó de manera un poco torpe haciendo notar el frio que hacía en las mañanas, Maldijo por lo bajo a Texas y a su clima cambiante entonces miro su entrepierna - … - Se sonrojo de manera exuberante mientras recordaba el sueño que había tenido anoche, Sin duda había tenido un sueño húmedo y se había corrido.

Corrió al Baño a limpiarse antes de que su Best Bro se diera cuenta de la vergonzosa situación, Sin enterarse en ningún momento que este fue el culpable de la mancha pegajosa en su entrepierna.

_Holi, les dejo un poco de Lemon en compensación de haber publicado tan tarde. _

_Al fin me consegui una pc y las cosas van a ir a todo dar ahora xD_

_Oh eso creo…_

_Se despide. __**NeruLinne**_


	3. ¿Strider?

**¿Me disculpan? sinceramente yo no me perdonaría, aunque bueno solamente puedo decir la verdad y es que me da vergüenza que lean lo que escribo y eso me llevo a evitar muchas cosas, dicen que mejor tarde que nunca (?)**

El sonrojo se había apoderado casi totalmente de su cara en ese momento solo podía bendecir una y otra vez al cielo que su amigo de ojos rojos estuviera durmiendo ¿Cómo le explicaría la mancha semi transparente y casi dura de su ropa interior? vaya que si sería difícil, se sentía medianamente culpable de sentir ese tipo de cosas en la casa de su mejor amigo ¿Un pervertido mejor dicho? si, eso y completamente eso, un pervertido sin remedio que tenía sueños mojados a menudos con un ser que ni el lograba identificar.

_Oh Díos...de nuevo ese... - _Fue lo único que logro pensar al caminar con sus pies descalzos al inodoro y acomodar sus pompas sobre la tapa de este, que el soñara antiguamente con la madre de Dave o Vriska era totalmente normal pues se sentía atraido por estas y John era ese tipo de chico que jugaba a menudo con el mismo, sus recurrentes sueños mojados con esas 2 figuras de aspecto femenino le ayudaban bastante a despertarse con el animo suficientemente para introducir su mano dentro del boxer y jugar con la erección dentro de este _\- Si Dave se entera se va a reír de mi - _Guió ambas manos a su cabeza para acariciar su frente seguido de sus propios cabellos, pero tan solo recordar la sensación tan real de anoche hizo a su miembro palpitar y tomar forma hasta quedar lo bastante erecto para que el joven de cabellos negros se volviera a sentir un pervertido

Se sentiría menos mal si el sueño que hubiera tenido anoche al menos fuera uno normal o con una señorita, sentiría menos vergüenza si no hubiera soñado que cierta silueta que dudaba que fuera femenina lo penetraba al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su miembro, incluso se sentiría menos avergonzado si al menos hubiera soñado que no era el el sumiso que gemia fuertemente de placer bajo un cuerpo totalmente ajeno a el - _Joder...al menos me hubiera gustado yo ser el activo ¡Te maldigo Lalonde! _\- Desde que Rose le había planteado el que se sentía atraído por Dave había tenido cortos periodos de lapsos imaginando cosas pervertidas con el, las hormonas a esta edad tocan y tocan muy fuertemente el cuerpo de los chicos

**_Flash Back_**

**_tentacleTerapist [TT] ha comenzado a molestar a EctoBiologist [EB] a las 23:45 PM_**

**_TT: ¿Y lo pensaste de alguna forma coherente, John?_**

**_EB: no rose, no me siento atraido por Dave, Díos mio ¡¡¡Es mi mejor amigo!!! :(_**

**_TT: Eso no quita que puede existir alguna referencia de el hacía a ti ¿No te has planteado eso en algún momento?_**

**_EB: Dave? estas loca? Dave también es hombre, aparte de que es novio de Jade, que no recuerdas eso?_**

**_TT: Lo recuerdo bastante bien, John, incluso fui yo la que puso su intervención para que ambos dijeran sus sentimientos al tope para que ambos no pudieran arruinarlo_**

**_EB: ayudaste con eso y aún me dices esto? eres una señorita bastante rara_**

**_TT: El que yo sea rara o no, no es algo que venga directamente al tema, John_**

**_EB: las niñas de tu edad en estos momentos se interesan mas en buscar novios que hacer que sus amigos se vuelvan gays_**

**_TT: Debo recordar que mis 2 intereses amorosos masculinos me rechazaron, descontando que el primero es mi hermano y el segundo mi mejor amigo_**

**_EB: oh...si lo recuerdo :( lo lamento Rose, no fue mi intención hacer esto pero ya sabes como me pongo con este tipo de temas_**

**_TT: John, yo solamente digo lo que veo y lo que veo este tanto Strider como tu se sienten atraídos pero están tan retraidos en su hermandad que ninguno de los 2 quiere intentar algo, nadie dice que sean homosexuales si no que puede que ustedes mismos sean una excepción a su propia regla masculina_**

**_EB: no lo se Rose, se que a Dave también le a gustado Karkat y que mantuvieron cierta relación pero no lo se_**

**_TT: Con que lo pienses me doy por satisfecha_**

**_tentacleTerapist [TT] ha dejado de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 00:50 am_**

**_Fin Flash Back _**

Suspiró, sabía que la erección frente a el no desaparecería así de la nada y que si no salía pronto del baño Dave lo llamaría si llegaba a despertar en algún momento y este lo llamaba no sabría que decir, Dave no tenía ducha en su cuarto, solamente tenía una y esa estaba en el pasillo - Oh jegus... - Finalmente terminó por guiar su diestra para bajar su ropa interior, librando aquél duro "artefacto" acerco su mano a la boca para lamer esta misma y dejarla lo suficientemente humeda para poder simular la entrada de lo que sea que estuviera penetrando

¿Mm?.. - Dave se removió para sentir la ausencia del chico que supuestamente dormía a su lado - ¿John?.. - Su rostro se volvió rojo al instante que los recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente - Quizás ese tonto penso que tuvo algún sueño humedo y ya, al menos no sospecharia de mi - Fue lo primero que se le vino a la boca para luego bostezar y sentarse - ¿Dónde estas Egbidiot?

_Ngh..._ \- ¿Que fue eso que escucho? ¿Una queja? Rápidamente se reincorporó a lo que vendría siendo su desordenado cuarto para ir en dirección de la pequeña queja, aunque la puerta de su inodoro estaba entre abierta, logro divisar antes de entrar a un John con los boxer abajo, sosteniendo su cuerpo con la mano izquierda de la tapa alta del inodoro mientras que con su diestra acariciaba ese miembro enhiesto que tenía, sus caderas bailaban y simulaban que penetraba al aire, Egbert alzaba la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el espectáculo que estaba otorgando sin darse cuenta alguna para el menor de los Strider no tenía precio alguno, Dave literalmente no sabía que hacer, tenía frente a el una magnifica escena aunque jamás llegaría a pensarse en tal situación no sabía como reacciona, quería entrar y decirle a John que se detuviera o por último involucrarse en eso en cuánto llego a pensar que el podría ser el que estuviera detrás de ese trasero con la mano acariciando el miembro del pelinegro mientras lo penetraba hizo que el miembro dentro de su pantalón reaccionará de forma brusca - ...

John por su parte estaba tan sumido en la "fantasía" que le fue inevitable no levantarse y afirmarse para simular que en la realidad penetraba alguna cosa, pues su cabeza se lo pedía y realmente lo necesitaba, lo ponía de alguna forma tan fuerte y tan empeño que no podía parar de pensar una y otra vez que no debía hacerlo, que estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, pero eso solamente hacía crecer el ritmo de sus caderas

\- ¿John?

Esa voz

\- John ¿Estás en el baño?

Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de su fantasía y que su brío se calmara automáticamente

\- E'Ehh ¿Si?

\- ¿Estas bien amigo? Te escuche quejarte ¿Te caiste?

\- Eh, no Dave solamente estoy en el baño

\- ¿Que estas haciendo John?

La curiosidad carcomia al de ojos rojos, pues si no mal notaba el contrario había estado ya un largo periodo, encima de que el quería orinar

\- Dave, es privado

\- ¿Que tan privado?

John por su parte escuchaba la voz de Dave de una forma tan monotona que de alguna forma dudaba que este estuviera bromeando o si quiera preocupandose por el, tenía que inventar alguna mentira. Ya con el brio bajo y con suma lentitud se saco la ropa interior manchada para dejarla en el fregadero y así mojarla, tenía que quitar esa mancha, luego de eso abrió la tapa para simular que estaba haciendo un quehacer muy peculiar.

\- Dave

El rubio tuvo que carraspear su voz para poder responderle de forma neutral

\- ¿Que pasa John?

\- Estoy cagando

Eso desconcerto al rubio, pues por un momento penso que este le diría que al tener un sueño humedo simplemente estaba lavando su ropa interior y ya, entonces no se le ocurrió otra idea que lanzar un comentario al aire

\- John, vas a dejar todo mi baño hediondo ¿sabías?

Egbert tuvo que luchar contra su propia cara roja para poder responder a eso

\- Dave ¿Para ti es natural hablarle a la gente mientras esta caga?

\- Muy natural mi viejo amigo

\- ¿Podrías irte?.. - Eso último John lo dijo con cierta súplica

\- ¿Porqué lo haría? es mi baño

John suspiró, seguido de eso tomo de una de las mantas que Dave tenía en el piso y cubrió su cintura con esta, abrió el grifo del lavabo y tiro la cadena para que la simulación se viera mas natural.

Entonces Dave entró de improvisto al baño mirándole sin las gafas puestas.

\- Largo, muero por orinar

\- Ehhh...Dave - John quería decirle que no traía sus gafas, aunque siempre penso que se veía bien con éstas, lo cuál es incómodo si pensaba que ambos eran heterosexuales

John, largo, muero por orinar hermano, si te quieres quedar a mirar me da igual - Dave solamente bajo su ropa interior subió la tapa del baño para comenzar a orinar

Eso hizo que John saliera como correcaminos del baño, Dave por su parte luego de terminar y obviamente subir su ropa interior luego de limpiarse, se dirigió al lavabo para lavar sus manos. Se extrañó en cuánto vio los boxer de John dentro de este, quería preguntar aunque ya sabía que respuesta le daría John, ya sabía la verdad y sabía que este se las ingeniería para decir alguna mentira.

_Pendejo idiota... _\- No pudo evitar sonreír ante esta aclaración, pues John no sabía mentir en absoluto pero tampoco le iba a preguntar o decir el porqué dejo su ropa interior en ese lugar, ya se daría cuenta por si solo

**_Les dejo algo pequeño como entrada, ya comenzaré a hacer los capítulos muchísimo mas largos, disfruten_****_~ NeruLinne _**


End file.
